1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to candy novelty items and more particularly pertains to a new candy attachment for a writing instrument for allowing a user to removably mount candy to an end of a writing instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of candy novelty items is known in the prior art. More specifically, candy novelty items heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art candy novelty items include U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,707; U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,174; U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,527; U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,627; U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,748; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,333.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new candy attachment for a writing instrument. The inventive device includes an edible candy member having a cylindrical lower end which is frictionally inserted into the cylindrical upper hollow interior of a connector sleeve. The lower section hollow interior is shaped to frictionally hold an end of a writing instrument therein.
In these respects, the candy attachment for a writing instrument according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to removably mount candy to an end of a writing instrument.